A new, Crazy life
by capristar2213
Summary: When Rose, a fourteen year old girl gets adopted by the world's hottest twin's mother, she is thrust into something she would never expect. The Tokio Hotel lifestyle. Rating may change for later chapters. Being continued soon!
1. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel, but I do own the character of Rose, because she is just another version of me. Ha-ha.

This is just a story I started on in class one day. My inspirations are my good friends Emily and Hannah! Love you guys!!!

It was an overcast day in town. People who walked by wore nice warm coats, some carried umbrellas out of fear that it might rain. They all hurried along, people big and small, in such a rush. They don't see the little things. They don't see the little flowers peeking their heads out of the cracks in the sidewalk, they don't notice the redness of the bricks that made up the buildings, and they don't notice me, staring longingly out the window, observing a world that I thought I would never see again.

I live in an orphanage; my parents had died in a fire that had burned down our house and all of our belongings. The very memory of it made me shudder. I sighed, pushing my brown hair out of my face, and then looked outside once more. To my surprise, there was a woman, staring right back at me with pity in her eyes. I looked away and got off of the window seat. I had been in the orphanage for six months now, no one wanted to adopt a fourteen year old anyway. I walked up the creaking stairs to the room that I shared with six other girls and laid down on my bed. The mattress was hard, lumpy…but it was all I had. I let my eyes flutter closed and I snuggled into my blanket. I slept soundly that night, no nightmares to ruin my slumber.

The next morning sunlight danced across the room, landing on my face. "She is a beautiful girl, Mrs. Trumper, I'm sure she will love your family." I heard. The voice sounded like Mr. Greene, the owner of the orphanage. I opened my eyes to see that it was Mr. Greene, and another woman…she looked so familiar. "Hello sweetie…" The woman whispered. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. "Hallo…" I replied meekly. I seemed to please the woman with that, and then Mr. Greene spoke again. "Rose, this is Simone Trumper. She wants to adopt you. She has two sons, twin boys." My pale hands started to shake. I was getting adopted?

"So Rose, can I take you to a new home? I already filled out all the paper work. We can leave when you're ready." The woman, Simone, said with a smile on her face. I recognized her then. The woman from the window! I smiled and nodded, then got up. Mr. Greene grinned, hen hugged me. "We'll miss you" He said. Then, the man exited the room. "Do you want help getting packed?" Simone asked me. I shook my head. "I don't have many clothes, I have nothing to pack." She looked on worriedly as I folded up my purple blanket and put on an old pair of jeans.

"Well, I do not get my paycheck until the end of the week, but the boys can take you shopping. My sons, Bill and Tom. I'm afraid to say that they make more money then I do anyway." She noted the confused look on my face and smiled. "They are in a band. They are just starting out, but they are already very famous." I nodded, and then thought. "How will I tell them apart?" I asked, concerned. Simone giggled. "Oh, you won't have a problem with that. Now come on." I was lead out to Simone's car, and we started the trip to my new home. I was afraid. I would have two new brothers. I remembered those TV shows where the brothers always picked on the sister…was that what my life would be? About an hour later we pulled up to my new home. It was a nice house, two-story and painted a baby blue. It reminded me of my old home. "Welcome, Rose" Simone said gently. I smiled, tears filling my eyes. Home

Well there's the first chapter! I know it wasn't so wonderful, but it's just opening! I promise there are great things to come…but you have to review! Bill land Tom in the next chapter!


	2. Rose Kaulitz

Well, since I got such a wonderful review on the first chapter, I believe this shall be the second! I'm sorry for the lack of line-breaks, but I have yet to figure this out. xP. As always, I do not own Tokio Hotel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I picked up my small bag as Simone led me into the house. It smelled absolutely wonderful, like fresh cut flowers, and was decorated in warm dark woods and deep reds. There were gold accents everywhere, making the whole home feel royal. "Wow…" I whispered as I gazed at the hallway. Simone laughed. "Bill helped me design it. Come on; let me show you to your new room." She led me upstairs and down a hallway that was a bit less fancy then the rest of the house. Doors lined each wall, two on each.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Simone pulled me into a large bedroom. A canopy bed sat in the middle of one wall, purple and black sheets adorning it. The rug was a soft crème and the walls were sponge painted purple. There was a wooden bookshelf, with a collection of literature already started, and a desk with a laptop sitting on it. I squeaked in pure happiness and jumped onto the bed, cuddling up in the soft fluffiness. Simone giggled and walked out of the room. "I will let you get settled. The boys will be home from school soon." I thanked her, and then laid back in the bed.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard was loud shouting from downstairs. There were two male voices that I didn't recognize, then Simone's. "You told us that you were THINKING of adopting!" One yelled. "Yeah! I thought this was a FAMILY decision!" The other screamed. I heard footsteps coming upstairs, then Simone's voice. "At least meet her, she is very sweet. Her name is Rose." Then, my door opened. I scurried to a sitting position, and then looked up, seeing Simone. "Hello honey. I want you to meet your new brothers." She opened the door wider, revealing two boys. I looked them over at least four times. I could find no resemblance.

One of the boys had black hair, spiked up in the back and his bangs in a stiff, straight chunk over his right eye. The boy's brown eyes were covered in eyeliner and black make-up, and he had an eyebrow ring. He was dressed like the emo kids I would watch from the orphanage window. The other one had blonde dreads sticking out of his red cap. His brown eyes looked me up and down and his tongue ran over his lip ring. He was dressed in one of those hip-hop styles. I blinked. "I thought you said they were twins." I said quietly. Simone smiled. "I also said you would be able to tell them apart. That one is Bill..." She motioned to the emo one, who waved. I smiled back. "And that is Tom." Tom looked me up and down once more, as if he was studying me, and then smirked. "Virgin." He said.

Simone gasped. "Tom Kaulitz! I expect better of you! Harassing a fourteen year old girl! What kind of-"She was cut off from her rant by a gasp. "She's fourteen!? I thought you said you were going to adopt a sixteen year old so we would be in the same grade!" Bill wailed. I sniffled, feeling tears slip down my face. I didn't like the arguing, it hurt my ears. Simone looked at me, then back to the boys. "Bill, Tom...go to your room now." She said sternly. The boys quickly left, leaving me in my tears.

Simone apologized for the boys, and then left me to myself. She went and spoke to the boys. I listened, hearing them talk about me for what had to be hours. By the time they were done, it was about nine pm. I yawned sleepily, and got into my pajamas. I was about to lay down when there was a knock at my door. I sighed. "Come in!" The door opened and the twins walked in. "U-um…hi Rose..." Bill said softly. "Hallo…" I responded in a whisper. I was still wary of the boys. They sat on the edge of my bed, seeming uncomfortable. We sat in silence, before Bill spoke again. "We're taking you shopping tomorrow…is that okay?" he asked. I nodded. Tom bit his lip. "W-well….um…we will leave you alone now…so…goodnight..." He said.

I gasped and reached out, grabbing his arm. "No! Don't go, please!" I didn't want to seem standoffish. They were being nice to me after all. They both seemed surprised by my sudden outburst. "Are you sure? I mean...you don't seem to like us very much." Bill said. I nodded. "I'm sure. I like you...I do!" Tom chuckled and hugged me, as did Bill. "Alright, good. Welcome to the family, Rose." Tom said. They pulled away and headed for the door, but Tom turned and looked at me. "By the way, your new last name is Kaulitz." Then, they left. I laid down on my bed and smiled. Rose Kaulitz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well there's chapter two! I hope the line breaks showed up, if not I will be angered. Ha-ha. Review please!


	3. Shopping and a Cutie

Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES, but I actually lost the notebook I had written this story in, and then I lost my muse. Well, I was reading over the reviews and decided to give it another shot. Here is chapter 3!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a soft singing, a song I knew from long ago. It was about the sun, and how it arose every morning, before anyone else, so it could light up the world's natural beauty. I smiled as I opened my eyes, only to see my new brother, Bill, on the edge of the bed. "Good Morning…" I said quietly as I stretched back. The teen looked over, startled, but he quickly softened to a smile. "Good morning sleepy head! Come on, time to wake up! Me and Tomi are taking you shopping!" I excitedly got up and started searching around the room for my clothes, but when I couldn't find them, I looked to Bill with confusion. He seemed to get it as he smiled. "I put them in the wash! They were pretty dirty."

I looked down, biting my lip. "T-that's very nice… b-b-but…I have nothing else to wear. That's my only outfit…" I whispered, my pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The sixteen year old gasped and hurried out of the room. For a moment, I thought he had run away, thinking I was some kind of freak for not having any clothes. I was snapped out of my thoughts though, when Bill came back in with an armful of clothes. "Here! You can pick what you want from here! We look like we're the same size!"

I smiled softly and pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear. "D-danke, Bill. Um...I-I'm going to get dressed now." I said, feeling a bit better. Bill giggled and hugged me, then headed for the door. "Hurry, though. Tomi is getting impatient." With that, the boy left. I quickly got dressed, pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Everything fit pretty well, except the jeans were a bit too long. I rolled the legs up though, figuring Bill wouldn't mind too much. I hurried downstairs, only to see the twins waiting by the door. Tom looked up, a glare in his eyes. "It's about fucking time." He said crankily. I looked down, wincing at the words.

Bill patted my back. "Its ok…Tom gets frustrated easily. You will get used to it." I nodded. I didn't know much about my new brothers yet, but I figured out that I think I liked Bill better. Tom seemed kind of mean. Speaking of Tom, the dreadlocked boy led us out, where a car was waiting for us. "S-so….are you guys really that famous?" I asked. Tom looked at me. "Yeah, we are. We're so famous; the record company sends us cars to pick us up so we don't get mauled by fan girls. Duh." I took a deep breath. "You don't have to be an asshole about it." I said, working up some courage.

The male turned around and headed towards me. Just when I thought he was about to hit me, though, he merely smiled. "I'm sorry…" he offered. "I'm not a morning person…and when I am up and ready…I want to go. I just get cranky sometimes." I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw that he was truthful, so I smiled. "Alright…" I wrapped him in a hug, and then hurried to the car before he could say anything about it. I got in and scooted over. It had been a long while since I had been in a car; I forgot how comfortable they were.

It was a short trip to the mall, and once we were there, I was astonished. There was so many people, so many stores. "Well…where do you want to go?" Bill asked me. I looked around, and then pointed to a store that seemed to have pretty clothes. We walked over, and I read the store name out loud. "Pac Sun…" I whispered. Bill grinned eagerly and lead me inside, while Tom stayed out, taking any chance he could to talk to a girl that passed by. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't care. I was busy anyways.

I looked around the jeans, and then picked out a few pairs. Then came the tops. I almost squealed in excitement as I saw such a pretty design. "Bill, what is this called?" I asked, pointing to a purple shirt. "Oh, that's plaid." He said, sounding rather distasteful. "I like it!" I said happily, grabbing the shirt. I looked to him for approval, but he just shrugged. "Get whatever you like, alright? My opinion doesn't matter." I nodded and after a few moments we checked out.

After about an hour, I was all shopped out. We had hit tons of stores and I had enough clothes to fill my closet to the brim. We plopped down in the food court, all sipping smoothies. Mine was a strawberry, Bill had banana, and Tom had something called coconut. We talked for a few minutes, getting to know each other, but suddenly a shorter boy with blonde hair sat down in an empty chair. "Hey guys!" he said. Bill smiled. "Hallo Gustav!" he said. The blonde looked at me, then at Tom. "New girlfriend?" he asked. I turned a dark red and looked down. Tom shook his head. "No, Simone adopted her. She's our new sister. Rose, this is Gustav. He is our drummer.

I looked back up, only to see the blonde blushing as much as I was. He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. And...sorry about that usually whenever I see a girl around Tom, he is usually trying to get into her pants and he makes me shut up…l-like I should probably do now!" He rambled on until I finally grasped his hand. "Nice to meet you too..." I said in a soft voice. He smiled bright, and I giggled. Wow…he was kind of cute. "So… I see you have done some shopping." He said. I nodded as I let go of his hand. "Yeah, I needed clothes."

From there, the conversation continued for about two more hours. I had completely forgotten about Bill and Tom, and I was completely enthralled by Gustav and his stories. He was really funny...and surprisingly smart. By the time it was time to leave, I didn't want to. I wanted to talk to Gustav more, learn more about him. Sadly, though, we needed to go. I got up and was about to head off, but Gustav grabbed my hand. He pressed his lips to the back of it. "I will see you again soon" He said gently, and then he walked in the opposite direction. I nearly fainted, but I kept my composure and headed back to the car, where the twins were waiting.

"S-sorry about that." I whispered, still blushing a tad." Bill simply nodded, knowing what had happened. Tom rolled his eyes, but I could care less about his attitude, all I could think about was the cute drummer boy. When we got home, my brothers helped me hand up all my clothes, then we headed to the living room. "So…we are having a sleepover tonight." Tom said. I blinked a few times. "With who?" I asked. My answer came from the doorbell. Bill ran off to get it, and when he came back he was accompanied by a tall brunette, and right behind him was..."Gustav?" I gasped.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I am now and I'm planning on continuing to, so be ready for that! Remember, Reviews are love!


End file.
